


In Heat

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/M, Gangbang, Horses, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: Sarah has continued working at the kennel, but now she plays the part of a bitch in heat, and receives a big surprise.





	In Heat

Sarah was lying on a soft white rug and playing with puppies. There were five of them, different breeds and ages, but none yet older than six months. She was wearing a t-shirt and her breeding jeans that left her crotch bare, so almost constantly there was one or more puppies giving curious licks down there. They weren't very good at it yet and kept getting distracted by each other, starting play fights or chasing each other, but they were definitely already interested. She was teasing them, too, lifting her hips out of their reach so they'd have to chase the source of that scent and taste, or getting teasingly on her hands and knees but rolling around again when they tried to hump her. They weren't ready, although the oldest one would very soon be, by the looks of it getting really worked up and frustrated.

Lying on her back, she pulled her t-shirt up uncovering her breasts and reached for a container of cream cheese. She scooped some out with her finger and spread it all over her nipples.

"Come here, boy," she told the oldest German Shepherd puppy. The puppy sat down next to her and started to lick the cream cheese, its warm tongue sliding over her nipples which went from puffy to hard fast. She kept adding more of the white stuff, sighing happily and spreading her legs more when she felt other puppies sniffing between her legs.

She was enjoying the soft arousing sensations, the tongue travelling over her hard nubs again and again, and the curious flicks of tongue tasting her shaved and bare pussy, when the door of the playroom opened.

"There you are, girl. Training the puppies, huh?" her main owner asked. "Good job. They'll be hooked in no time. You gotta stop now, though. We have a customer. A breeding session booked."

Oh! This was exciting. She'd been told they'd have customers sometimes, but this was the first one.

"Wear only this," the man said and threw her a fluffy fake tail.

She pulled her t-shirt and jeans off and then put the tail on. It was attached by narrow gold chains that went around her waist. Wearing clothing usually protected her skin from being scratched by the dogs when they jumped on her and held onto her with their front legs, but for a customer the sight of her naked with only the tail on would certainly be mesmerizing. Possible slight scratches wouldn't matter much, she already had a few faint scars on her sides.

"Good girl. Follow me."

She was led to a private breeding room and not the one that had access to all the dog cages of the kennel. There was a soft rug in the middle and a small breeding stand that let her rest her weight on it when she was kneeling down on hands and knees.

She got on it, and soon another man entered the room with a dog on leash. Sarah didn't pay much attention to the men's conversation, her attention focused on the dog, which was a black Belgian Shepherd. It looked friendly, panting and looking at everything curiously. To her delight the dog tried to get to her, pulling the leash so that the man had to stumble forward.

"Eager, are we?" Sarah heard her owner say to the dog and then address the other man. "You can hold his leash or collar all the time if you want, the choice is yours how involved you wanna be."

The man let the dog come up to her, and it was now sniffing and licking her face, making her giggle. Then it started sniffing all over her, wagging his tail. She spread her legs some more.

"That's... That's a pretty girl you got here," the man said choking a little. "My God, she's... She's dripping."

Sarah could already feel slick wetness push out of her, the arousal from the puppies' attention and the excitement of what was to come.

"Yes, our breeding bitch is of the highest quality. She'll take any dick with pleasure, doesn't get tired and submits to every male."

Sarah let out a mewl when she felt the dog push its head under her and nose at her stomach, trying to get to her pussy.

"This way, boy," the man said pulling the dog away and guiding it to stand behind her.

The dog tasted her, taking a couple of licks and then pulling back to lick its lips. She spread her legs even more, tilting her hips. The dog got back to it, starting to lick carefully and rhythmically.

"Oh, fuck," the man whispered. "That's right. Eat that pussy."

Her stomach was on fire, heat gathering there. More slick was flowing out, her channel getting ready for penetration. The tongue licking over her pussy lips and clit felt heavenly, and her muscles down there clenched. She was moving her hips slightly, shaking them minutely from side to side, mouth open in bliss.

The fake tail was tickling her butt cheek a little, and she felt it being brushed aside. Glancing back she saw that the man was holding it while staring at his dog licking Sarah. The front of the man's jeans was straining obviously.

The licking lasted for a while, the dog lapping up all the slick dripping out. When the dog stopped, though, she just heard it panting and nothing else happened.

"Come on, Max. Up you get."

The black dog didn't jump on her, but instead circled back to Sarah's front and sniffed at her face. The owner pulled it back, positioning it again, but nothing happened.

"This often happens with dogs who don't have any previous breeding experience," Sarah's owner said. "Give it a while."

"Come on," the other man said and Sarah felt him pat her lower back above the tail. "Up. You'll get to blow your load, Max. Not many male dogs ever get to do that."

The dog tried to circle her again and put its paw over her back, but that was the extent of it.

"He does seem a bit excited, though," the man said.

"Once he's on her back he'll snap and mating will be the only thing on his mind, but it's not good to force them if they don't know what to do. We can guarantee a successful mating if we give her a bit of heat scent. Even without it our dogs would be breeding her 24/7 if we let them, but for new dogs the scent of heat makes their instincts kick in."

Her stomach clenched hard with arousal. Even a small dose of that scent over her pussy would linger for a long time, and she knew that she'd get bred by many dogs after this, her owner not wasting the chance of getting some exciting footage.

After a while she felt the brush of a plastic bottle against her inner thigh and heard the sound of something being sprayed once.

"That should do it."

The dog let out a few whines immediately. It started circling her again, prancing around, this time clearly more enthusiastic, its ears perked and tail standing up.

"Yeah, now it's certain that this is a bitch who's ready for mating."

The dog found her pussy again and licked it, now tasting a bitch in heat in addition to her strong human arousal.

"Hold her tail to the side and get ready," her owner instructed. "He's gonna jump any second, so you can help him find the target if he doesn't find it himself."

The man got down on one knee, holding the dog's collar. Then she felt the dog on her back, soft fur and legs scrabbling hold of her, nails scratching a bit but not hard. Hips pushed against her and any previous fumbling seemed forgotten now as the dog pushed its member directly into her with one push. She moaned hard, then whined as the dog started fucking her ruthlessly, hips slamming into her faster than she would have imagined from this dog that at first seemed hesitant.

"Oh, shit. Good boy, got right in there. Fuck her. Fuck her good."

The cock inside her was growing fast, now a thick rod filling her channel, grinding into her. The sounds of their mating were slick.

"Is she always this wet?" the man asked. "It's sticking to his fur all over."

"Yeah, that's our girl. The horniest bitch for doggy cock you'll ever see. Get ready now, he's not gonna last long so make sure he sticks inside."

It wasn't the fastest fucking she'd experienced, but enjoying the relentless push of the cock for a little longer would have been lovely. However, the best part was coming now that the dog reached the peak. The knot had started to enlarge, now swelling into a size that made it impossible to pull out, growing just inside her vagina and blocking anything from coming out. Hot semen started to pour into her as the dog panted wildly on top of her.

"There you go," the man said. "It's in. Good boy, Max. He's nutting into her."

"Good. Successful mating, then. Keep him calm while he stays on her back. You can massage his balls if you want and if it doesn't bother him."

It seemed that the man started to do that.

"Yeah, get it all out. Push all of that cream i-inside her," the man said with his voice cracking. "Get it into her womb. She needs it."

She felt fingers brush against her, touching her pussy lips and inspecting what was visible of the swollen knot. To her surprise next she felt a tongue in there, the man giving a quick lick and then with a moan licking all over, licking over her stretched opening under his own dog's balls.

Sarah's owner cleared his throat.

"You know, after his knot recedes we'll want to make sure as much semen as possible stays inside her. You're free to help by plugging her up yourself if you want."

"She won't..."

"That's taken care of. Besides, dogs don't get pregnant from humans," her owner said and both men laughed.

She relaxed into it, enjoying the mind-blowingly good way the knot pushed against her on the inside. The dog stayed calmly on her back, not moving even when the knot started to get smaller, enough that it started to slowly emerge from her vagina. She moaned mindlessly as it stretched her opening when it popped out, the entire cock sliding out with liquid dribbling down her thighs.

"Christ, it's massive. Get off, boy, quick," the man said.

It wasn't that big, though. Yes, obviously larger than in its normal state, but Sarah had taken a lot of bigger dogs with bigger cocks.

The dog scrambled off and then she felt a human cock enter her. She squeezed hungrily around the thickness, so on the edge that she was desperate for more. "Oh, fuck, what a pussy. No wonder you fucked her so hard, Max. Don't get jealous, I'm just pushing more of your come into her with my cock. Your bitch, you own her, aahh."

The man was slapping into her hard, all the wetness making squelching sounds. He was grunting and moaning, then playfully making a woof sound.

"Good girl, good girl, take it, yeah," he moaned and slammed into her hard, shooting his load deep inside, thighs shaking against her. She took one of her hands off the ground and rubbed over her clit quickly, coming explosively and milking the cock with her vagina.

When the man caught his breath he gave Sarah's butt cheek a couple of gentle slaps.

"Such a good girl," the man said pulling out.

She luxuriated in the feel of wetness sliding out of her.

Her owner was closing the door after the man and the dog.

"Thank you for your visit, and remember that it doesn't necessarily catch from just one time, so I recommend a few more sessions."

"Well, then," her owner said turning back to her and opening his fly. "I guess we're gonna film something now. Stupid to waste your heat. Suck on this while I call Hank and see if he's gonna be back soon. He's been getting you a surprise, you see."

A surprise sounded nice. Her owner pulled a chair in front of her and sat on it. She opened her mouth and took the hard cock in, sucking on it and wishing there was a cock fucking her at the same time. The musky taste and scent were increasing her arousal and she sucked hungrily. After a while the man ended the call and concentrated on petting her hair, finally releasing his come down her throat with a groan. She moaned while she drank it down, touching the wetness between her legs that was a combination of her slick and dog and human semen.

"Okay, he's gonna be here any minute. We'll get the cameras ready and see which of the boys need to breed the most."

She could have told him that, she knew the dogs intimately now and knew which ones hadn't bred her lately, but her owners also kept a record of it. Besides, she understood it was best if she didn't speak unless absolutely necessary. Instead she shook her hips lazily so that the tail shook with the movement.

She was taken to the main breeding space, and as soon as the dogs caught a whiff of her scent, they started barking and moving restlessly in their cages. A loud roar from her owner made them shut up, although some still kept whining quietly. After retying her brown hair and choosing a breeding stand, a nice padded one that fully supported her weight but wasn't very restrictive, she settled down to wait.

Once her other owner returned and everything was ready, they let her know it would be big boys that day.

A Bernese Mountain Dog was released from his cage, the dog running to her. It was clearly even more excited than usual, wagging his tail furiously and sniffing between her legs for a long while before starting to lap up the wetness there. A blissful sigh slipped out of her and she tilted her hips up, staying still except for reaching behind her to tug the tail to the side, trying to show the dog she was ready and willing to mate. The dog jumped on her, after a few thrusts finding her opening.

From then on the fucking was relentless, the cock inside her swelling so fast into a size that made her whine. It was pushing in deep, filling every bit of her. The knot grew inside her and locked them together. She sobbed when the dog stopped thrusting and its release was pumping inside her. She knew the dog hadn't got to mate in a while, nor had she sucked him, so its balls must have been heavy with potent semen to be ejaculated into a female.

The dog swung its leg over her so they were back to back. She squeezed around the cock, delighting in knowing how much come she was getting. When the dog pulled off it gushed out down her legs.

"Next is your favorite Akita."

Sarah moaned, having longed for this dog under which she always felt so dominated. The dog wasn't a goof like some of the others, always trying to please her. Instead it was somehow dignified and usually pretty disinterested, although it always fucked her well. This time it was definitely more interested, going straight to her pussy to lick it. Her hips bucked a little from how good it felt, and it made the dog growl. It was so arousing to her that a spike of lust went through her, more slick sliding out for the dog.

She screamed when she was penetrated, the Akita growling again behind her neck, not liking the way she was moving. She went pliant and submitted, lying there on the breeding stand like a rag doll while the dog fucked her, drops of wetness flying everywhere.

When they were locked together and she was being filled with hot come, she dared to clench around the cock and move her hips, rolling them and fucking back against the dog as much as she could. By now she had learnt how to stimulate her body even further when she was on the edge, and she came on the dog's cock, screaming herself hoarse.

The dog pulled out fairly soon, all her slick making it easier to pull out with a wet noise. The sensation produced was like an aftershock of her orgasm. She turned her head enough to see the monstrous swollen thing that had been inside her hanging between the dog's legs, purplish in color and strings of slick dripping from it.

"Our bitch really is in heat, aren't you? Empty pussy craving to be filled. And they want you, too. Every dog in here is dying to mate with you."

She panted, clenching her pussy and pushing some come out so that it run down in rivulets.

"Now that you're in heat, I think we should try if the young one knows what to do with you. He seemed pretty into you earlier. Wait a sec."

In a moment the young German Shepherd was released into the room. First he came to greet her and give a few kisses. She wasn't sure if the dog was ready yet, but he wasn't far from the age dogs were considered mature enough to mate. He was whining constantly, running around her and kept going to her pussy, lapping at it with a slobbering sound. Sure enough, then the young dog jumped on her and after a few tries pushed its dick in.

"Oh, good boy," her owner said. "First time mating with a bitch and doing it like a champ. You're gonna be a good stud dog, starting so young."

The dog was pistoning its hips furiously. She loved how her pussy made the cocks swell as soon as they were buried in.

"I'm helping him push deep enough." Her owner pressed the dog's hips so that it stayed deep enough for the knot to lock them together and not slip out. When the stream of come started flowing inside her, the dog jumped off her and tried to pull out.

"Calm down, boy. Don't tug just yet."

They both relaxed into it. She was proud of the young dog for managing to copulate with her. It was thrilling that she had introduced that dog to pussy when it was an even younger puppy, and now it had grown enough to be able to fuck her. She almost felt like the dog's mom, having cared for it and having taught it what a pussy is and what to do with it.

The eventual pull-out made a popping sound.

Now the breeding stand was raised a bit to accommodate the bigger dogs, and the next was a huge Mastiff that licked her with broad strokes of its tongue before jumping on her. The largest dogs couldn't piston their hips as fast as the slightly smaller and nimbler ones, but their cocks were bigger. It felt like she was split in two as the cock grew inside her, but in a good way that made her see stars. It took a long time for the swelling to go down, and she milked the cock for all its worth while waiting, wanting every last drop.

She was gushing when it pulled out.

"Oh, your pussy is a mess. Foaming with doggy come. I think we're gonna have one more big dog before the surprise. One of the Great Danes?"

She put her tongue out and panted in response.

As the Great Dane licked her enthusiastically she couldn't prevent herself and orgasmed on the dog's tongue, spilling her juices out. Being then filled by the large dick was bliss, stretched and ploughed hard. It felt like the dog was really trying to impregnate her, trying to erase all the efforts of the previous males by forcing its own come deep inside and spraying it right into her womb.

The knot emerged very slowly, making her moan non-stop as it stretched her and streams of wetness were squirting out of her pussy. When the spent dick pulled out and slapped against her, she rubbed back against it gratefully, her heated pussy twitching and gushing out fluid.

"Can you walk?"

Confused she looked up at her owner, but after the dog jumped off her she got up with effort. She stood still for a while, making sure her legs didn't give up under her and drinking some water. The Great Dane kept licking the slick globes of her ass and her inner thighs.

"Alright, follow me. The next one has a room of his own. We can't have him with the other boys."

Was the new dog aggressive or something?

She followed her owner to another room. There was no breeding stand there, but instead something that kind of reminded her of a bed in a doctor's office.

"Get on it, spread your legs and put them in the stirrups."

She lay down on her back and did as told. Her owner was making sure cameras were pointed in all the right places.

Then a door opened and her other owner came in, holding a leash. There was no dog attached to it, but a chestnut-colored pony.

After the first couple of seconds of shock, she put her palms over her eyes and let out a little sob as she felt such a strong spasm of arousal that it shook her to the core. Her pussy was clenching uncontrollably, wanting to be filled.

"This is our new stud pony."

She looked again, trying to see what was between its legs, but its member was sheathed.

The pony was led to her and it sniffed at her pussy, drawing in air and blowing it out, the warm breath hitting her.

"Actually, I think we need to encourage him, so jump off for a second and help him out."

As instructed she knelt down next to the pony and hesitantly reached to touch the sheathed cock, starting to rub

"That's a good girl."

Soon it started to grow, emerging from the sheath and growing longer and longer. It was thick, the base dark but the color turning pale pink towards the head, which was unlike a dog or human cock, notably flared. Even though this was a pony, the cock seemed enormous, so long that she wondered how large horses' cocks were. It was warm and twitching, and she leaned in to kiss it, licking the shaft. Holding it in her hands, she then directed the head to her mouth and opened her lips around it. It was unbearably arousing to suck it and she moaned while doing it, sucking enthusiastically and feeling drool drip down her chin. The pony stayed quite still, only its hoofs making a sound against the floor as it shifted its stance a little.

"Okay, that's hot as fuck and next time we'll let you drink him down, but for now get back on the bed. Gotta make sure we purchased a good stud, so we'll make him breed you right away."

Trembling from excitement she lay down again. The pony was brought closer and then instructed to jump so that its front legs were supported on a platform, the bed and Sarah lying on it now under the pony and the huge shaft positioned directly in front of her crotch. Her owner took hold of the long cock and placed it against her. As soon as she felt the flared head touch her drenched pussy, she moaned desperately.

"You're so wet it's gonna go in easily. Just breathe."

The pony took a step closer and the thickness was pushed inside her. Inch by inch filling her like she'd never been filled before. It felt like nothing existed but the huge shaft inside her.

"Mmmh," the sound escaped her. She was rubbing her clit as it went in, mouth open in shock. The pony gave a hard push, making her shout in surprise and pleasure. The fucking was different than the vigorous humping of a dog. This was slower, powerful thrusts every now and then that jerked the enormous cock even deeper. She was in heaven, her back arching and eyes closing. She was happy to now be a mare in heat for the stallion to breed. After a good while of blissful thrusts, the shaft inside her twitched hard and started pulsing. She rubbed her clit hard, her release hitting her and making her squeeze around the shaft. She forgot everything but the thing inside her and the fire coursing through her body.

"Ah ah ah ah." Streams of liquid were pumped inside, the amount of come shocking to her as she had no idea how much was normal for a horse.

The aftershocks of her orgasm were shaking her body. She wished the stallion would never pull out, but to her sadness it did. The slide of the thick shaft felt ecstatic, though, and Sarah moaned as she felt all that liquid come rushing out of her, even more being still sprayed against her pussy out of the cock. She slid her hands all over her body, spreading the fluids on her skin.

One of her owners gave a whistle.

"I think we'll definitely have to build a stable next to the kennel and pick up a few more stallions."

 


End file.
